


I Have To Go

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Miscellaneous Pregnant Danny [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to stay, but having to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have To Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"Fuck you! You're a goddamn liar! You're running away like a fucking bastard and coward!" screams Danny as he storms out of Steve's office in the Five-0 headquarters. He pushes past Chin and Kono as he continues on his way out of the building in his need to get away from Steve.

Chin and Kono look at each other, their concern for their two friends clear on their faces. Seeing as they were unable to stop Danny to find out what Steve had done this time, they go to Steve's office to get the story from him. Chin knocks on the office door before pushing it open. Inside he and Kono find Steve slumped over his desk radiating pure misery.

"Hey bossman, what happened? Danny just stormed out of here and that much anger isn't good for him or the baby," says Kono softly, not wanting to hurt Steve anymore than he is obviously already hurting.

Steve looks at her and Chin with red rimmed eyes before dropping his gaze back down to his hands. He takes a few deep breathes to try and resettle himself to tell the last two members of his team his upsetting news. After Danny's reaction, he's not sure that Chin or Kono will take the news any better. With one last deep breathe, he stands up and looks at them as he states, "I just received notice that I have been called up for a mission with the Navy and received my ship out date. Danny didn't take it very well and we fought over it."

Kono is clearly stunned and Chin frowns at the news. Chin asks, "Is there any way you can get out of going? Especially with Danny pregnant right now."

"No," replies Steve with a shake of his head, "These are orders, not a request. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Danny. I want to be here for Grace and Five-0. I don't want to leave, but I have to. I have to go where the Navy is sending me."

"So you're leaving Danny while he is _pregnant_ with your child? How could you do this? You're abandoning your family!" yells Kono. She completely understands Danny's anger now and she want Steve to see how much he's hurting their ‘ohana. She turns and, following Danny's example, storms out of the office.

Steve tenses at her words and flinches when she leaves. Turning to Chin, he snaps, "Are you also going to tell me how much of a horrible person I am? Are you also going to tell me how how much I'm hurting Danny?"

Chin holds up his hands and says, "Woah! No way am I going to do that. I don't like that you're leaving, but I know you wouldn't go if you had a choice. I don't know what Danny said to you to sure, but I'm guessing it wasn't good or nice. I could blame the hormones, but I won't. He shouldn't have said what he did and I'm sure he'll apologize when he calms down some. As for Kono, I'll talk to her. She shouldn't have gone off on you like that. You're our ‘ohana and she should be a little more supportive. Now when do you leave?"


End file.
